New Kid At School, A Chrome Shelled Regios Story
by mewmewwinx
Summary: Jason is a new student at Zullenni's Military Arts Academy, His brother Layfon, is the hero of the school, can Jason be as famous as his brother? Or will he fall to the bottom of the social ladder? New powers will be unlocked, and the war may end, or may take a turn for the worse. Rated T for violence, cussing, and some other stuff I'd rather not mention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios. Or anything else I may imply here, wrote this a while ago, don't feel like looking through it, if I did imply anything, please leave a comment, otherwise I don't care.

* * *

I hopped off the roaming bus after a ride of 3 days." Hello Zullenni!" I said with a smirk." Took long enough!" Walking to the school I grabbed one of the maps." So Military Arts Info, Area 3B. Take a right at 1E and a left at 2G." I muttered to myself as I walked through the city. After walking around 5F for a while I sit at a bench." Dang this one Area is bigger then the training grounds back home, and that's saying something. So in short, I'm lost." I mutter scanning the map." This thing is so detailed, yet they didn't think to draw a line from bus port to the school?" " You lookin for the Academy?" I jump up and get in fight stance." EEEEKKK!" The girl who scared me squats on the ground." SORRY! Don't scare me like that!" " Sorry." " It's OK." I help her up." I'm Leerin." " Jason. To answer you're question, yes, I'm looking for the Academy, Military Arts Specifically." " Oooooh I'm going there now follow meeeeee!" She jumped onto a building." Woah." " Come on sloooooow poke!" " OK." I jump up landing on the building next to her." Comin?" I mock her previous tone." Yeeeeppers!"

Finally we make it to the Academy." Wow I finally made it." I mutter." This is my stop You need to check-in down there and get your room number. They'll show you the way to the Milatray Arts Department." " Thanks, nice meeting you." " Your welcome!" She jumped down and landed on the ground, following here I scared a few students whom I landed infront of." Oh, sorry." I said before I walked away trying to get my hair to sit down.

" Next!" I walked up to the desk." Name." " Jason Alseif." " Academic?" " Milatary Arts." " Room 707. Here's you're key, follow the signs to your Academic Department." " Thanks." I took the key and grabbed my pack. I followed the dozen signs, finally making it to Milatary Arts." God I'm tired." I looked at the Recruits, most platoon's probally have a new member already, but I think I know one that doesn't. I made my way inside." 3. 4. 5." I read off the platoon room numbers. I knocked on the door." HA!" I heard a sword crash to another." Comin!" The door opened and a girl rushed out, her hand bleeding." SORRY!" " Uh, I'm looking for platoon 17 tryouts." " Nice timing just bout to give up, no one else left. Come on in." The boy let me in." YO LAYFON GOT ANOTHER SU- I MEAN RECRUIT FOR YA!" I glared at him." Sorry."

" Whatever." I took off my pack and put it on the ground." COMIN!" A boy bout my age came out." Hey Layfon." I said smiling at him." Jason?" " YEP!" " You two know eachother?" A blonde asked sitting at the lockers." Is he your boyfriend?" Another girl asked, this one with white hair, raising from behind him, a glowing aura around her." EW! GROSS! NO!" Me and Layfon yelled together." I''m Jason, his little brother." " How little?" " One year younger." " Ooh cool. WAIT YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A LITTLE BROTHER!" The blonde shouted at Layfon.

Seeing he was in a bad postion I decieded to make it worse, little brother thing to do." Hey Layfon I finally met that girl you're always talking bout, Leerin, I think. You're right she is hot." " WHAT!" Both the blonde and white haired girls yelled, their aura's very dark." Oh ya, Layfe here said he likes her way more than then those girls who're always stalking him, Niina and Felli, he said they're annoying little bratts who he always has to save, since they're to stupid to stay out of trouble. Plus he said they're the ugliest chicks at school." Layfon started yelling that he didn't, which he was right, but they didn't know that.

The girls, whom I knew were Niina and Felli, started hitting him." How dare you call us ugly!" " And I do not stalk you!" " Plus we are not weak!" " Or stupid!" " Or bratts!" After the others broke up the fight I spoke." OK 3 things. 1, You two are really know how to beat up a perv." " HEY!" " 2, You know I made those things up, he never said that, I just wanted to watch him to get the fudge beat out of him." " Th-HEY!" " 3, Bro you wanna fight or not, cause if not I'm much rather be in my room, cause we both know I'm gonna win."

" Oh ya, you've never even fought before!" He said getting up." Choose one." I looked at the boy behind me, holding a box of Dite's." " No thanks, I already got one." I said turning back around, opening my belt pouch, at taking my Dite out." Ready." " Wait, where'd you get that?" " Oh brother, I made it stupid. Do you not remember me going to the Academy in Myath? My Academic being Dite tech?" " Oh, WAIT how'd you get here anyway?" " Bus." " No I meant here like the school. You're horrible with maps. You'd have to be as tall as a building to find it." " I told you I met Leerin she helped me. But as for the height, I'd do what you'd do, I building hopped. Kinda fun, execept for the fact I almost fell 3 times and Leerin did fall, luckily I caught her, but I did scare the fool out of the traffic jam." " You can building hop?" " Yes. Now can we start?" " Well you can't have to much experince." " Really Layfe? Try me."

Layfon took out his Dite." Restoration." His double egded blade appeared." Double edged? Ooh sap some power, but better techinque, better go with 07." I held out my Dite." Restoration 07." My sword grew." Thunder Sword." The gem on the sword flashed." Cool, but can it fight?" " It can do much more than fight brother." I held the sword up." Thunder Roar!" I pressed the gem. A loud roar of Thunder ran though the room." Ah!" Everyone collapsed." Ha!" I ran with the sword slashing at the air." Bro I fight with ear plugs, nothing can distract me." " You're good but not good enough." I slashed again. Miss." Ha. Nice try." " Mist Mode." I muttered." Ha!" Layfon slashed through me, like I was a cloud." What?" He continued to slash, stab, and kick, throwing in the occasional punch." Nice try, Layfe. But this sword can make it so I'm mist, nothing can hurt me." I flipped back." Solid Mode." I changed back to normal." Ha!" I missed." To slow." " Oh really maybe I need a little more speed. Lightning Sword Activate!" The sword shifted to inverted colors." Lightning Strike!" I pressed the gem. Ha I slashed down toward Layfon.' ZAP' " OOOOWWWW!" " Ha!" I moved at the speed of lightning, hitting Layfon's Arm." Ha!" Side hit." Thunder Sword Activate!" The sword switched back." Thunder Strike Final Blow!" I spun in a circle on one foot. Hitting Layfon reapetally." HA!" I slashed down. Thunder roar, Lightning struck and Layfon collasped." Told you I would win."

My Dite went back to normal." Stay still Bro." I lifted up my Dite." Body Scan." I ran the Dite's gem over him." Blood level low, Injures not fatal but pretty bad, and Heartbeat slow." I held out the Dite." Asleep." Layfon imdiatally fell asleep." Restoration 11." A small life symbol flew out of the gem and over Layfon." Heal." All his wounds began to heal instantally, his Heartbeat starting back up." Blood Flow." Red Blood dripped out of the Dite, Disappearing into Layfon's chest." Awaken." Layfon woke up." What happened?" Layfon tried to move." Ow." " Stay there." " Internal Heal." The broken bones in his ribs repaired themselves." Now you can move, You may feel a little sore though." Layfon sat up." What happened?" " You're brother here just beat the stuffing out of you." Niina answered." And most the blood to." Felli added." How am I still alive?" " I healed you." I said handing him a bottle of water.

" Sorry, I kinda haven't perfected my kei yet, I can sometimes go overboard. Good thing I've mastered healing though. Now drink that and you should feel fine in a few minutes." I stood up and grabbed my pack." I have an Introduction Assembley to get to. And if I find that you've fought anyone by the time I get back I can beat you up harder than that. So I suggest you lay it low." " What if Felli's brother needs me?" " Then tell him that I'd do the same to him, but I'd make it hurt way worse. Now stay here,or else."

Layfon's Pov

Jason walked out." Was he being serious?" " With those eyes I think so." I chugged down the bottle." Jason's a nice guy just don't get on his bad side. He could take on the Heaven's Blade's and win if you get him mad enough. In fact he once did, though that was to protect me." Well if everyone's for it I think we found our recruit." " But his Kei is messed up, if he hurt someone it'd be on our heads." " I'll talk to brother about letting him get a tutor." " Thanks Felli. Now Layfon we better get you to the infirmary." " No way, you heard Jason, stay here, or else." " Ya and I don't want to find out what ELSE is." " So what should we do, sit here til gets back?"

The Danger Alarm sounded." Contaminoid Alert, This is not a drill, please find your Safety shelter." The voice said across the city. The Inercoms inside crackled." Platoons 4, 8, 10, 13, 15,and 17 gear up!" " Let's go." I said getting up.

Jason's Pov

" This way students!" We were evacuating to the shelters. As soon as we got into the hall I stepped out of line." Sir get back in line." " No I have to get my brother, he's in the lower classes, my parents told me to protect him." I lied." He'll be safe in his shelter." I gave her a death glare." Go ahead." She stepped out of my way, fear clearly written across here face." Thanks I'll stay at his shelter." I said running down the hall." LOCATE LAYFON ALSIEF!" I yelled dodging students while holding out my Dite, gem glowing." THAT IDIOT!" I yelled." HE WENT INTO BATTLE AFTER I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" My kei aura exploded." I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I FIND HIM!"

I ran down the hall at my fastest. I turned the corner." Uh, battle suit, battle suit, BATTLE SUIT!" I ran into platoon 17's locker room. Grabbing a suit in my size, I put it on, sadly it was hot pink and the only one in my size." And I'll need this." I put on a clip with a Roman 17 on it." I grabbed the matching pink helment and put it on, also clipping on a black belt and slipping in my Dite. I pulled down the mask and ran out the door. I got to the docking bay. ' Please be incripted with code' I said thinking about the pendant." Next!" I stepped up, the guy reading my pendant.

" 17? You're team left a few minutes ago." " I was in the city, took me awhile to get here." " Alright you're paired up with platoon 4's member. " Catch up with you're platoon and switch into a side car." Thank you sir." I hopped on a bike." I'm coming Layfe." I started up the bike as platoon 4's dude got in the side car." Name's Ethan." " I'm-" I got cut off." Platoon 4 LAUNCH!" The door opened and I floored it." HA!" I flew out the door." AH!" The Ethan yelled." We landed on the ground." 17 and 4 out!" " Copy that 17." I sped across the desert with platoon 4.

" It's an army of stage 1 Larva, no queen just 5,000 Larva. No known airborn." Ethan said looking at his screen." Easy." " LAYFON ALSEIF IS DOWN!" " WHAT!" The bike severed as I looked at the screen." THAT IDIOT I TOLD HIM NOT TO FIGHT!" I think I broke the bike's gas pedal." HOW MUCH LOGER TILL WE GET THERE?" " 7 minutes at the least." " UGH THAT NOT FAST ENOUGH!" I took out my Dite." EVERYONE STAY CLOSE!" I slowed down a bit, getting into a line with the others." STAND UP!" " WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" The platoon's leader yelled. " NO BUT I DO HAVE AN IDEA! NOW STAND UP!" Everyone stood." This is 17 calling 8 and 10." " This is 8." " 10 here." " Tell Command, 4 and I are leaving bike's going to battle, we'll be out of commision range for a minute." " WHAT WHY?" " Just tell them!" " Alright." " Copy that." I held out my Dite.

" RESTORATION 05!" My staff extended." Wind Staff!" I stood, putting the bike on auto pilot." GET READY!" I held out my staff. 8, and 10 coming up behind us." MAGIC BEAM!" Everyone was engulfed in a bright light." DESTANATION LAYFON ALSEIF!" I flew into the sky, the other close behind. All of us in a cylinder of light, the same color as our suit, one purple, one green, one blue, one yellow, one orange and I was pink. We flew across the sky, the others yelling stuff about this being cool, I was focused on Layfon.

I could see the army, and platoon's 13, 15, and 17." GET READY!" " RESTORATION!" Everyone's weapon's activated." HA!" One fired a gun. The explosion took out about 10 Larva, causing a few platoon members to look up." What's that?" " Is that platoon 4?" " Whose that next to them?" I spun around the staff." TORNADO GO!" I launched a mini twister, killing Larva." READY TO LAND?" " YEP!" I held out the staff." MAGIC BEAMS LAND!" We all flew to the ground, light's merging. When the light faded I held out the staff." AIR BARRIER ACTIVATE!" A light shined and a light blue dome rose up, letting in normal air. I ripped off my helmet." YOU CAN BREATH?" " Air barrier no toxic air, better for healing. My Dite shifted back to normal." Layfon!" I ran to him, and Harley, Felli and Niina." Jason? How'd you get here?" " Lied to teacher, tracked you, borrowed suit and pendant, lied to guy in docking bay, drove out with platoon 4, used staff after Layfon got hurt, flew here, and activated air barrier, duh." I said scanning Layfon.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM FIGHT! HIS BODY WASN'T READY TO HANDLE THAT MUCH KEI! YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I GOT HERE WHEN I DID ANY LONGER AND HE'D BE DEAD!" I yelled at Niina." IT WAS AN ARMY WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD'VE DONE?" " NOT TAKE HIM OUT HERE, HE WAS ABOUT TO SUFFACATE!" " HE HAD ON A HELEMET!" " SO? HIS LUNGS CLOSED UP AFTER HE STRAINED HIS BODY SO MUCH! EVEN IF HE HAD ON A HELMET HE COULDN'T BREATH THAT AIR!" I held back my kei." I'm sorry it's not you fault you had orders I shouldn't have went of on you like that." I put some air into Layfon's lungs." There he'll be okay. I'm gonna help everyone with the army, stay here and call me if he starts to panic."

I grabbed my dite and held it up." READY!" The gem glew." RESTORATION 10!" The Dite glew a bright purple. It shifted into a wand." MAGIC WAND!" My eyes glew." Confundus!" The Larva's eyes started spinning." Immobulus!" I made the Larva unable to move." You will pay for hurting my brother." I rose my wand." GET BACK!" Everyone quickly ran towards Layfon." WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I began to float up." This maybe a curse spell, it maybe unforgivible but I don't care." My kei exploded." AVADA KADAVRA!" A blast flew from the wand killing all Contaminoids in a area of 1,000 miles." AND DON'T COME BACK!"

I landed and ran to Layfon." You okay guys?" Everyone looked shocked." What?" " You killed them, an entire army, and you're not dead." " Ya, so?" " You just started today and you killed them all." " I'm more powerful then I look." I looked at Niina." And if you ever bring Layfe back out here when I say not to, I'll do the same thing to you." She looks terrified." Now come on." I put on my helmet." Bout to lower barrier, so helmets on." Everyone put a helmet on." " Aw we missed it!" 8 and 10 said finally getting here." Ya and we're heading back, so put the bikes over there. I'm transporting us out." I took out my Dite.

" Restoration 06." I held out the dagger." Duplicate." I now had two daggers, which turned to 2 Dite's." Restoration 10." The left turned to my wand." Restoration 09." the other turned to a mace." Tech Mace." I fired out nano chips on all the bikes." Control." The bikes started up." They'll follow us." Dite 2, mace, shifted back." Restoration 05. Wind Staff." I held out the wand." Mobilicorpus." Layfon stood." I'll control him while his unconcious." Layfon stood next to me, eyes closed." Stay close, if you drift to far light fades and you'll fall." I held out the staff." MAGIC BEAM! DESTANATION ZULLENI!" We all flew up, including Layfon." WEEEEE!" One of the girls yelled.

* * *

Zulleni

" What's that?" One of the recruits at the tech station asked looking out at the desert." I don't know." 30+ bright lights flew across the sky." Wait! That's the platoons!" " What?" Everyone stood next to the dome window, looking up." That's Layfon!" " And Niina!" " Hey look those bikes are driving with out anyone on them!"

* * *

Jason's Pov

" Okay almost there!" I held on to both of my weapons." We'll crash!" I made a platform that carried the bikes up." Look out!" I held on tighter." PHASE MODE!" The bikes and everyone else phased through the dome." MEDIC TEAM!" " TECH TEAM!" Everyone rushed out to surround. I let Layfon land first and the medic team carried him onto a ambulance. " MAGIC BEAMS LAND!" We all landed, everyone collapsed as the light faded, the bikes landed next to the tech team. I breathed in as I turned my Dite's back to dagger, back to one, then deactivated them." So tired. To much kei output. Never carrying 30+ people together ever again." I yanked off the helmet, just about throwing it across the park." I hate that cursed thing." I breathed in slowly.

* * *

I put up the suit I borrowed." Here's your pendant." I handed the pin to Niina." Keep it." She said handing it back." Welcome to platoon 17." I smiled." Thanks." I clipped it on my school uniform." I gotta go. I have dentention, stupid teacher."

* * *

Only my second story, so please no flames, if you do I'll, well I don't really care. To tired to care, also to lazy to put this in different chapters, this is how I typed it. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the main room of platoon 17." HELLO!" I called, the room looked like it hadn't been used in years, odd being that this is my brother's platoon. " IN HERE!" Niina called back. I walked towards an old oak door, turning the knob, I opened it. I looked around the room, everyone sat around a small table, in the middle, their dites, battle stargies, and a plate of doughnuts." Hi." I said looking over to Felli, she watched as the sun came up, it was only 5 am. Layfon was asleep on the table, normal after yesterday's fight, and the early time. Niina and Harley both ate a doughnut, while Shernid spun his guns on his fingers.

" Hi." Niina responded as I sat down next to my sleeping brother. I pulled out my Dite, spinning it in my hand, force of habit. In my other hand I grabbed one of the pastries and slipped my pack of my shoulder. I began eating and attempting to wake Layfon." Layfe wake up already! I'm BORED!" I yelled in his ear." Five more minutes." He mumbled." NO! WAKE UP NOW! I want to play a game!" " Layfon turned his head away from me." LAYFE!" I climbed on his back." Jason get off." " NO! I WANT TO PLAY A GAME!" " And I want to sleep." " GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND PLAY WITH ME!" I said, kicking his back and pounding on him." I am not lazy, and you are annoying." " GET UP!" I screamed, losing my temper, getting off my brother. I pulled Layfon off the table, making him land on the floor, I stood on Layfon's stomach." GET UP! I'M BORED!" I screamed like a little girl, getting some chuckles from the others, Even Felli looked up from her window." Stop screaming, ya big baby." " I AM NOT A BABY!" I screamed, drawing my Dite." Restoration 02!" I yelled, trident forming in my hand." Water Blast!" I doused Layfon with cold water." Gas Form!" I heated the water, allowing it to evaporate." OW!" A wet Layfon got up, glaring at me." Yay Layfe got up!" I wrapped my arms around him, immeditally pulling away." Ew. Layfe wet." I said, putting back my trident.

Niina giggled, looking at a wet Layfon, and an innocent me." Ya, I'm wet cause of you, stupid." I let my bottom lip fall down, turning into a pout." I sorry. I was bored." " Ya I got that." Layfon said, ringing out his hair." So, can we PLEASE train? I want to show everyone my other Dite forms!" I asked hopping up and down." Fine. But no more of that Trident thing." " OF course not, I don't like it much, I always slip on the ice. But we should go outside, I don't want to catch the school on fire." I said, running out the door.

Layfon and I stood oppisite from each other. Random students, some Academic, some Military, and a few Teachers, sat on the bleachers next to the field." Alright Heaven's Blade, show me whatcha got!" I said holding my Dite at my side." 1 round. The first player to beat their oppent gets the win." Niina said. Running to her seat she yelled." BEGIN!"

I held out the Dite." RESTORATION 03! EARTH WAR HAMMER!" I spun the massive hammer from hand to hand, letting it land on the ground." Elevation! Rise!" The earth shifted under me, rising to the height of the light pole a few feet away. The hammer changed back to my Dite." RESTORATION 04! LIGHT BOW!" I summoned my bow, my quiver materalizing on my back. I drew an arrow and placed it in the desingated spot. I pulled back and fired.

The arrow missed Layfon." HA!" Layfon screamed, my Dite switching back. Suddenly a burst of light erupted from the ground where my arrow had disappeared, blinding the Heaven's Blade. Silently I said." Restoration 07. Thunder Sword." My sword appeared, shifting into the Lighting form, I jumped, speed increased." HA!" I yelled, hitting a blinded Layfon." AH!" " HA, HA, HA!" I yelled running past Layfon, hitting him along with it. Knowing I was running low on time I jumped into a tree. I switched back to the bow and fired an arrow into the air, it burst into a clear goo, falling down it in cased me and my bow. It merged with me and I shimmered until I was invisible. I began firing at Layfon." WOAH!" The light faded and everyone blinked at Layfon, who was yelling and holding his side. Thinking he was nuts, they watched as he fell on the ground, just now drawing his sword.

Layfon began trying to dodge the invisible arrows, to no avail not finding his target he took cover behind a large rock formation. I looked at him, knowing I was becoming visible I jumped down from my spot. I land and shimmered into the visible view." Coward, I thought you were more brave than this." I said standing on Layfon's rock, looking at him." Where'd you?" " I was in the tree. Shooting invisible arrows." I said, my bow chaning back." Restoration 01. Fire Axe." I held the axe as I stood infront of my brother." Only two more. Then we can stop, K, bro?" Layfon nodded." Good." I jumped back." NOW GET UP AND FIGHT!" I yelled. I threw the Axe in the air." LAVA RAIN!" " Lava wha- AH!" Layfon just barely dodged a tower of Lava as it fell from the sky. I walked to the sizzling liquid and put my hand in it. I pulled out my axe, completly fine." Ha!" I threw the sharp object, letting it spin and catch ablaze. Layfon dodged as the Axe cut down a group of trees behind him. I caught the axe as it flew back to me, extigushing as it landed in my hand. It shifted back to my Dite." RESTORATION 08! ICE LANCE!" My lance formed, blue ribbons shooting at Layfon, tieing him up, and pulling him to me." See ya in a little while Layfe." I said, touching the tip of the lance to my brother. Immeditally Layfon froze, turning into solid ice.

" WIN JASON ALSIEF!"

After I fixed Layfon up we all headed back to the 17th platoon locker room. On our way back Harley would not shut up about my Dite formations." I've never seen more that 3 forms in a Dite! Your's is so cool, and you made it?" " Yep." " That is so cool! Could you show me how to make ones that advanced?" " Sure." I smiled back. We were half way back to the locker room with the alarms sounded, the distress signal alarms. I looked at the speaker with the others.

" ATTENTION! THESUAS HAS SENT A DISTRESS CALL! IT IS BEING ATTACKED BY SWARMS OF CONTAMANOIDS! ZULLENI IS NOW IN ROUTE TO THESUAS, ALL PLATOONS GET READY FOR BATTLE!" I stood in my spot as everyone ran to the locker room." JASON COME ON!" Niina yelled. I couldn't move." No." I muttered." No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I checked to see if I had my Dite, right in it's pouch, as always." Rachel." I said slighty louder." JASON!" I looked at Niina." Meet me there." " What?"

I ignored Niina, running through the semi-crowded hall." MOVE IT!" I yelled at Platoon 6. They were smart and let me by. I opened my pouch, retrieving my Dite." Jason Alsief, Platoon 17." I saluted to the officail as he scanned my pendant." Son, where's your suit and helmet?" " Oh right." I held out the Dite." Jumpsuit Activate!" My blue, white, and gold armor slowly ran up my body untill I stopped at my neck." Helmet!" I pressed my pendant and my helmet slowly formed over my head." Neat trick but where's your Platoon?" " Right here sir!" Niina and the other saluted as the ran in from the hall.

Once we were given clearance to enter, everyone grabbed ammo and sharpened their blades. I let the sparks fly as I sharpened my Axe, Trident, Dagger, Sword, Lance, and Mace." In all I froze 3, melted 2, and chardded 4 sharpner wheels, Tech team wasn't happy. I sat in the chair in the corner, tapping my foot I waited for the all clear to launch." Something wrong Jason?" Felli asked." No it's fine." I said, lying." Jason." Niina looked at me." Fine, my best friend lives in Thesuas, she's terrified of bugs, so Contamanoids, she'd have a heart attack." I looked out the window and saw Thesuas in the distance." Time to go." " But we're not close enough." " I am. I just needed to ride till we could see it, I didn't wish to get lost."

I stood at an empty docking space." Normally I wouldn't but this is way to big for Zulleni's Platoons." I held out my Dite." Restoration!" My Dite read my thoughts and split into 2 seprate Dite's I held both face down, my hands in front of me." 13!" I felt power course through my vains. My Dite's wrapped around my hands." Creation Gauntlents!" On my hands were now two Gauntlets, one with a Life symbol and one with a Death symbol. Each Gauntlet had five gems, one for each element.

I held my hands at my sides." Power of Air!" I felt the air swirl around me, letting my hair blow in the wind. I held out my hand with the Air gem." Levation!" I began to levate." Open the doors." I said to a Tech guy. The door behind me closed, the oneway glass allowing everyone to watch. The door in front of me slowly rose. I aimed my body at the door and fire sprung from my feet. I flew out the door, into the desert known as Earth.

I shot into the sky, throwing fireballs at every oversized bug in my way. I flew over Thesuas's glass dome, firing at Contamanoids as I did. I quickly found a crack in the dome and swooped in, dodging be crushed by bug jaws. I flew through the city, luckily no Contamanoids we inside the dome, yet. I landed in the road, running up to an officer. I stood at attention." Hello sir, I am Jason Alseif, From the Academic City Zulleni. Rank: Private. Platoon number: 17. All Platoons will be here in a few more minutes. I have been given direct orders from my Major. I am to help the doctors in sick bay, Only switching to offense if dome is breached." I saluted to the offical, showing him my pendant." Very well, Sick bay is in the old church." He pointed at the old building." Thank you." I nodded once and ran toward the church.

I walked into the large building, drawing the attention of a few nurses, must be the fact I'm in my armor, and helmet. I walked up to the closet nurse." Jason Alsief, Academic City of Zulleni." " You're medical?" She asked eyeing my armor." Yes mam. Medical, and Military. I excel in Military, but my Kai is more controlled with Medical." " Very well. You can go help transport." She turned back to her patient." Sir just breath normally, this is non toxic air it won't harm you, like the toxic air leaking in from the outside." The man nodded." Nurse if I may, How much non toxic air do you have left." " Certainly not enough. Maybe an hours worth. But medical Kai must be in non toxic air to work it's best." " I see." I quickly let my right Gauntlet shift back." Restoration 05!" I spun my staff." Wind Staff!" I hit the ground with the staff, a sonic wave erupting from the ground." Air Barrier Rise!" I yanked the staff out, holding it up, the gem glowed and a pinkish beam shot from the center." Air, I call you and ask you to open a barrier, until we can save Thesuas. Let in only fresh air, leaving all toxic outside of the dome." The beam stopped, out the window, a transparent pink dome formed over the Regio. I shifted the staff back to my Gauntlet." There, now only pure air can enter the dome, that should help you with the healing."

I heard yelling from outside." Now if you'd excuse me, I believe that's my Platoon." I said. I rushed outside, meeting up with Niina and the others." Air barrier is secured." I said, looking at the other Platoons, my helmet under my shoulder." Jason, Harley, and Felli, go help the evacuation teams." " Right!" I ran off towards the shelters." I have to find Rachel, and make sure she's OK." I ran off toward Rachel's Area's Shelter." Mam, I'm Jason Alsief. Academic City of Zulleni." I said to the guard on duty." So?" " I have been assigned to be this Shelter's protecter, one Military Student is assigned to each shelter." I showed her my pendant." Access Denied." " But Mam." " No But's I'm this shelter's Protector." " I have direct orders, so I must do what I'm told." " You'll have to go through me." She held out a tazar." Great idea!" I held up my arm." Thunder gem." The half Lightning half Thunder gem turned a deep blue." Distortion." I flickered turning into mist. I walked straight thru the woman and the door." Distortion." I turned solid, my gem changing back." Crazy, I was asigned here, can't tell me I can't come in." I scanned the room, counting each person, all 150. I spotted Rachel and her family." RACHEL!" I yelled across the shelter. Said girl looked up." OMG JASON!" Next thing I knew I was on the floor." I MISSED YOU! BUT YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TIMING, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" " Rach. 1. Calm down. 2. I noticed, hard not to. 3. I'm here cause of the attack. I go to the Academic City Zulleni, the one who answered the Distress call." I stood up and helped Rachel up just in time for the door to open." Alright, we're boarding the roaming buses now, please follow me." The woman from earlier earlier, the one I walked through, said.

Buses? But the buses would be crushed from the ground forces. I called Niina on my walkie talkie." Niina, are the romaing buses boarding?" " No, the buses aren't aloud to board, not until the ground forces are weakened." " Thanks." I glared at the woman infront of me." AIR BARRIER!" A barrier seperated the crowd from the officers." Jason what are you doing?" Rachel asked, I ignored her." Your lying. All buses aren't permitted to board until the ground troops are weakened. Where'd you get your orders?" I yelled at the woman." From my Major, the ground troops ARE weakened it's clear now." " Then why did MY Major just tell me that the troops seem to be doubling? Niina never lies. What are you cause I can sense you're not human." I growled." I formed a fireball and tossed it." GET BACK!" I yelled. The crowd was pushed againist the wall, bug guts flying everywhere.

I hit the button on my walkie talkie." ATTENTION! DOME HAS BEEN COMPRIMISED! HUMAN HOSTS ARE ROAMING AS WE SPEAK!" I let go for a moment to fire another fireball." BACK-UP NEEDED IN SHELTER F7! FIVE HOSTS!" Another fireball." MAKE THAT 4! ALL HOST HERE ARE OFFICERS, TRUST NO ONE ON POLICE FORCE!" I dodged an attack." HURRY WITH THAT BACK-UP I'M GETTING PUMBLED!" " ROGER THAT. LAYFON, SHARNID, AND I ARE ON OUR WAY!" Niina yelled." FELLI AND I ARE ON THE WAY!" Harley followed.

I clapped my hands together killing two hosts." LIFE AND DEATH COMBINE!" I put my hands over my head, wind blowing around me." Anyone have a form of an element?" A match was tossed out of the air barrier, lighting when it hit the ground." FIRE!" I yelled, the flame being carried into the purple and green sphere above me." Creation Sphere!" I glowed, the ball rising, and collapsing in on it's self." Rocket Launcher!" The sphere exploded, light flying everywhere, and a shiny new Missle Launcher landing on my shoulder." FIRE!" I shot a missle at the remaining hosts, destroying them.

I let out a breath I didn't know was holding, as I activated my helmet and scanned for any more hosts in the area, none. I turned on the walkie talkie in my helmet." Alright, I got the hosts, no more in the proximity. Be on red alert, get back to your shelters and scan for any hosts. I'll be fine here." I said, my bazooka changing into a new Dite." And Harley, I gotcha a new DITE." I stuck the new DITE in a pouch on my belt, taking off my helmet, which dissappeared in my hands." Air retract!" The air barrier in front of the crowd disapaited, the wind wrapped around me and into the Air gem." THAT WAS SO COOL!" Rachel yelled hopping into my arms." Those things would have eaten us!" " No, They would have lured you into a dark room, cocooned you, sucked the life out of you, evolving them, and THEN eat you." I corrected." " Still, we'd be dead in the belly of a giant bug!" " True."

A flower petal flew through the still open door, floating next to me, it shouted." JASON THE DOME HAS BEEN BREACHED!" It was Harley's voice." SECTOR B AREA 33!" I put on my helmet, activating the air flow." How many?" " Alot, at least 30 flying and ground troops are being flown in." I heard a scream in the background." Get all the platoons you can, get everyone not in yet into the shelter." " Got it." I approached an officer outside." Sir, the dome has been breached, I have orders to have everyone brought inside immediatlly." The officer nodded." See to it that everyone is inside, get everyone off the streets, no matter what shelter they are, contact the other shelters, tell them to do the same, seal the doors, and make sure that no one panics."

I ran down the street, rushing anyone on the streets in the direction of the shelter. I ran faster, slowly starting to fly." I have a visual on the contamanoids, I'm going in." I said into my helmet's communicator." Copy that." Niina said back. I summonded a water snake, watching as it flew past me and into a huge bug, knocking it off the dome and killing it as it fell on the ground outside. I flew through the small hole it had made and out of the Air dome." I'm out, going to get platoon 4 and 3 in the air and getting this off the dome, I'll repair the holes." " Roger."

Once I got the platoons in the air, I love the Air gem, I landed on the dome and held out my hand." MAGIC GEM!" The hazel gem glowed." Repairo!" Strings shot out of the gem, connecting with the dome and spreading the glass across the surface, slowly repairing it. From inside I could see Layfon fighting off the bugs in the dome. I quickly got the dome repaired and jumped off the city. I landed on a contamanoid, I killed it with a fireball and flipped off, landing next to a platoon 4 guy." Dome's fixed, and clear, I'll handle the rest of these, Get platoons 4 and 3 inside." The guy nodded, running off to the others." CREATION TRANSFORMATION!" I felt my body tremble, and I slowly got taller. My arms grew pinchers, and my back sprouted wings. Slowly I launched into the air, my body now that of a contamaniod." HA!" I yelled, firing fireballs from my mouth, killing all the remaining bugs.

I slowly flew into the dome through the door." HA!" I felt a pain in my side, Layfon had saw me, thinking I was a real contamaniod." OW! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?!" I screamed, scaring the hell out of my platoon." It's just me." I said, changing back to human form. I turned the gloves back into my DITE, slipping it into my belt. I handed the bazooka one to Harley." I suggest you don't use that right now, A it's out of rockets, and B it's a bazooka." I said, before running down the street, to Rachel's shelter.

* * *

I know it's been awhile but I kinda forgot about my account, dumb I know, Yes I am probably a really bad writer for that. But I'm posting two chapters today, hope that makes up for it. I own nothing. Well, expect Jason, and Rachel, and her siblings, and the DITE forms, Oh, I have pictures of all the forms, If someone could message me or leave a comment on how to make it so people can see them that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next Chapter, Like I promised, I'll try to write more later, but I have other stories, and I'm thinking of putting up a few others, I own nothing, well except my OC's and Jason's DITE forms. Here's the story, and please ignore the spelling errors, my writing program doesn't have spell check, and I don't feel like going through on the manager.

* * *

A Week Later

I sat in my technology class, the teacher was an idiot, he was showing us how to make a DITE, sadly, he had already short circuted one, and blown up the other. This was his third attempt." Restoration." I pulled my partner down, right as the room shook, as I looked up, everyone, who didn't think to duck, was covered in ashes, the DITE blew up again." Ya know, I would have thought Zulleni would have a better technology class, but the teacher can't even remember to connect the transfuser rod to the internal hard drive, and the combustior to the power core." I said, pulling my partner up." Oh ya?" I heard the teacher say, I turned around, he was completely black, I tried hard not to laugh." Bet you can't do any better. Why don't you show your project first?" My partner, I think her name was Daphne, looked extremelly scared." Alright." I said, grabbing the Dite me and Daphne had made that day and held it at my side." Restoration!" The Dite buzzed, slowly changing shape, it glowed and grew to the size of a long sword. Once the light faded, I held up the sword. It was only a practice sword, no powers, it was the same as mine, but diffrent colors, mine was yellow, this one was pink and blue. Daphne stared at me." When did you finish it? Last night it didn't even have voice activation, and that's one of the first things you put in." She said." Easy, I stayed up half the night, went to bed round 1:00." I spun the sword in my hand, and it slowly turned back into the DITE." Though my roommate wasn't to happy bout that. Can't blame him, imagine trying to sleep when someone is using a blow torch." " Sorry I can't I wouldn't sleep, to scared they'd start a fire."

After Technology, I was done for the day, it was Saturday, after all. I walked into the 17th Platoon's locker room, all the suits were gone, Execpt Harley's, but the helmets were still in place. I walked into the main training area, where I had breakfast a while back. Harley sat at the table, fiddling with a DITE. I sat across from him and watched as sparks flew." Whatcha doin?" I asked." Trying to fix Layfon's DITE he burnt it out again." " God, and he says I have unstable Kai." Harley laughed at that." Well he can help it, he was a Heaven's Blade." " Ya, and I was his training partner, I'm amazed I'm still alive. Where is Layfon anyway?" " He took a practice DITE and went with the others to train." Harley said, as more sparks flew." You need help?" " Unless you can figure out how to make it not burn out." " Pour water on it." " Haha funny."

" Okay, let me see it." Harley passed me my brother's DITE." Well, first, you need a Power Converter." " Where do you get one?" " They're only made in Glendan." " Well that's just great." " I can call my Mom, maybe she can send me one." " What else?" " Well you need a Fusion Reactor and a Kai Gauge, not to mention a new Burner, this one is older than the Heaven's Blades themselves." " Well, that's the highest moddle Zulleni makes." " Oh, that's sad." " Why?" " Cause, this is a version 3. I have version 12." " They've upgraded that much?" " Yep, and you need at least version 10 to hold Layfe's power without burning out." " Well I guess I'll just keep fixing it." " No. They're real cheap in Glendan, I bet Mom can just get one." You sure?" " Ya. She works at one of the factories where they make DITE parts. She's always sending me new parts, all the workers get a free one after testing, and Mom doesn't use DITE's so she sends me them, she'd send them to Layfe but he doesn't know the first thing about DITE mechanics, just that he can use them to kill stuff."

I pulled out my DITE." Here. Look at mine." I opened the cover to my DITE, revealing a bunch of complicated stuff." Layout." Slowly the Dite glew green, and a hologram rose, an exact copy of my DITE mechanics." Show Burner." The picture changed, showing a small device, completly red." Inside." The Burner's top lifted off and showed the mechanics inside it." Basically the upgraded version is more powerful than Layfe's right now, his can hold about as much Kai as Niina has, That is alot, but even Felli has a higher version, to hold her power I would guess it's a version 5. Layfe's Kai, on the other hand, is that of a Heaven's Blade, which needs at least 10. An example for a medium version would be either a powerful teen, an averge adult, or a electronic spirit, and yes they use them as well, I've met a few, one saved my life. But as for me, I have so many forms and so much Kai, I need a version 12, a level of a powerful adult Heaven's Blade." " Why is your's that high? I mean, with that much, you could be a Heaven's Blade."

" I was actually offered a chance to be evaluated for a shot to fill Layfe's spot when he was kicked out." I said, collapsing the hologram and closing up my DITE. I put it back in my belt before continuing." I refused. Half cause I couldn't do the to my brother, and half cause I knew I couldn't handle it, I had kept my Kai a secert for a long time. They only thought I would be good cause I had showed a lot of potiental, with my will to protect people. They didn't know anything about my Kai, only Layfe and my Mom did. Once it had been discovered I had Kai, I was sent to Myath. I got no saying in it, much like Layfe and Military Arts here." " What's so specail about your Kai? Sure it's strong but why did you keep it hidden." " 2 reasons. 1: I knew they would send me to a Academic school, and I didn't want to go." " What's the second?" " You have to promise not to tell anyone, espically Niina, she'd want me to train even harder, and I can control it just fine." " I promise." I sighed, I was hoping he'd disagree.

" I have a rare type of Kai, called Elemental Kai. Only few people have ever had it, right now I'm the only one in the world with it, at least as far as Glendan knows." " What's Elemental Kai?" " It's a specail type of Kai, like I said, it's extremely rare, one in every million kids have a chance to have it, and most die apon birth. I on the other had can control it. That's how I can have all the forms on my DITE, how I can heal like a pro medic, and how I can conjur all the elements, which, if you didn't know, are Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Air, Darkness, Ice, Storm, Technology, Magic, Life, Death, and Creation." " That's alot." " I know, that's why I'm always watched by the Heaven's Blades." " So they could be watching us right now?" " No, they come once a month to see how I'm doing, and run a few tests to see how my body is reacting to the Kai. I even have to fight one of them, worst thing is they come at random times, when I least expect it." " Then why not keep you at Glendan?" " Do you not think they haven't tried? I had to beg them to let me come to Zulleni, they only agreed cause Layfe's here, so he can keep an eye on my Kai." " Is that why he didn't want you in the battles?" " Ya, he's really protective. If I show even one sign of Kai overload, like sweating alot, drinking alot of water, or even looking a little weak or tired, he freaks and tells me to close my core for a while."

After I had called my mother I set of to the arena, where Layfon and the others were, fighting Platoon 6." HEY LAYFE! CATCH!" I yelled, throwing Layfon's DITE." THANKS!" He yelled, before I walked to the bleachers, where Felli and a few other platoons were." Fon Fon, behind you." Felli said into a petal." Thanks Felli." Layfe said, attacking the enemy behind him. I looked at Niina, who was climbing up to get the flag, she had a Platoon 6 member below her, aiming thier gun." Niina below you, Sharnid, shotgun, directly under Niina." I said into Felli's petal, which got me slapped by Felli." " I got em." Sharnid said, as he shot at the enemy, who ran.

The next day we all decided to go to the fields and train by ourself's." Restoration!" Both Sharnid and Niina yelled. Their weapons activated and they began the fight. After an hour, we had finally got to me and Layfe, and we had gained a crowd, so much for training alone." " Ready to get you butt kicked?" " I should ask you the same thing." He smirked, pulling out his sword and running past me, he got my side." AH!" I winced in pain, falling on the ground." Are you seriously that weak?" " No." I stood, pulling out my DITE." I was going to use a practice sword, but not anymore." I said as I held out the DITE.

" RESTORATION! 06!" I turned my DITE into the dagger, seprating it into 2 DITE's and switched them back." RESTORATION 04!" The Light Bow appeared, arrow loaded, and it was now a cross bow, so I could still use the other DITE." RESTORATION 08!" I yelled, my Ice Lance forming." BEGIN!" I charged, firing arrows, which automatically reloaded. I tried to hit Layfon with the tip of the lance but he dodged." I'm not falling for that again." I smirked, as the tip hit a tree." I didn't think you would, exactally why I wasn't aiming for you." I looked at the tree." Ice Rink Arena!" The lance glew, spreading Ice to the tree, ground and water. I removed my lance and my shoes rose." Let's see how you can fight when you don't have any traction." I smirked, skating toward Layfe, but was halted when someone materalized infront of me. I skid to a stop, a sound like a nail on a chalkboard rang through my ears.

The Ice Arena disappeared, and I felt the skates disappear. I returned my weapons to 2 DITE's, then to dagger, and back to 1 DITE." Jason." The figure said." Savaris." I responded, seeing it was a Heaven's Blade." Layfon." Savaris said, looking at my brother." Savaris." Layfon growled." Let me guess, it's time?" " Nice guess." " I thought so. And I have to fight you I prossume?" " I really need to stop letting you guess, you're ruining the fun." " Sorry." " I heard your Mother sent you the newest Proscessor Unit." " Yep. And I've already installed it." " Any new Upgradeds?" " A few, why don't we get this started and I'll show you." " Sounds fair." " Race you there." I smirked, jumping on the nearest building." Ooh building hopper huh? Well I'm the one who taught your brother, so I accept your challenge prepair to eat my dust." He said, jumping to the next rooftop." Took the words right out of my mouth." I began jumping from building to building.

Turns out I won." HA!" I yelled, as I flipped through the air, landing in the middle of the arena. I scared the fool out of the Platoons 9 and 3 whom were training." AH!" The girl next to me screamed." Oh, sorry." " HEY YOU CAN'T BE HERE! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" I held out my DITE." Jumpsuit Activate!" My suit formed on my body." Ya. And if YOU haven't noticed, I don't care. I have to battle someone." " WELL IT CAN WAIT!" Layfon jumped through the roof, landing next to me." Where is he? I mean, we both beat him, I've NEVER beat him." Layfon said." Neither have I."

About 5 minutes later Niina and the others burst into the Arena, the battle was still going on and I had been yelling at the girl from before the entire time." WELL I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS!" " Oh shut up, I can use the Arena if I want." " YA, AFTER WE'RE DONE!" " Jason, have you seriouslly got in a fight already, I was only gone 10 minutes?!" Savaris yelled, flipping into the Arena, just as I had, landing infront of me." Where were you?" " I had to go back to Glendan for a minute." " I thought you had fell." Layfon said." Haha." Savaris fake laughed, annoyed written across his face." So are you going to get this place set or not? You know the rules, open area." Ya, ya. I know."

I held out my DITE." RESTORATION 03! EARTH WAR HAMMER!" The hammer formed in my hand." FLAT LAND!" I slammed the handle of the hammer onto the ground, the arena's trees, rocks, hills, holes, and cliffs all began to sink. About a minute later the entire area was flat, the only thing that wasn't land was the small stream, and of course the Platoons, who looked confused. I put away the hammer and walked to the center of the field." Hey! Get out of here! We're in the middle-" " Of a battle? I know, and I don't care." I said, using the Tech Mace to stop the cameras from sending the battle all over Zulleni." And now, I'm pausing your dumb training." A petal floated down from the stands." JASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Niina screamed." Simple. I'm getting ready to fight a Heaven's Blade." " WHY?!" " Cause I have to once a month." " WHY?!" " Ask Harley."

I held out the DITE." RESTORATION 01! FIRE AXE!" The flaming weapon formed in my hand." Ready?" " Not quite yet." Savaris said, teleporting infront of me, the audience gasped." Did you forget rule 2?" " Don't I always?" " Is it that you forget? Or you just don't want to remember?" " 2nd." " Figures. What's the rule?" " All Heaven's Blades must be present during battle." " And do you see any of the others?" " No." I rolled my eyes." Then we must wait." I sighed." " No you don't we're here." A voice said as the air shimmered. All the Heaven's Blades appeared, even the queen." " Jason." " Queen Alsheyra, Lintence, Kanaris, Barmelin, Cauntia, Troiatte, Delbone, Ruimei, Tigris, Karuvarn, Reverse." I responded, bowing to each of them. The crowd had gone silent, some had left in terror, and I'm pretty sure a few had fainted." Large crowd." Tigris stated." Not as large as Glendan though." Lintence added." Please don't tell me I don't have to fight all of you again." " You ask that everytime you see us." " Yes, cause I don't wish to fly off the side of the Regio." " No, only Savaris."

I stood infront of Savaris." Good luck." He said." I'd say the same, but I don't want to." I smirked, axe held out." GO!"

I threw the axe in the air." Lava Rain!" The axe formed into a lava tower, which fell on Savaris, well it was supposed to, but he had dodged. He shot past me, hitting my side with his blade. I ran to the lava and retrived my axe, flipping back to dodge Savaris. I stood, quickly shifting the axe to my DITE." Restoration, 03! Earth War Hammer!" I held the hammer at my side." See ya." I said, before jumping into a hole I created, which quickly sealed up. I stood in the small dug out, waiting. Suddenly a huge blast shot me out of my hole. I flew up, flipping so I'd land on my feet, Savaris had gone underground in search of me." Just what I wanted." I held out the hammer, my eyes turned green and I looked through the earth, Finally I found my target, he had jumped into an under ground cave system. I swung the hammer, spinning it in my hands. I hit the ground." Tunnel Seal!" The ground shook as the tunnel caved in, trapping Savaris. I had switched back to my DITE during the cave in." Restoration, 07! Storm Sword, Thunder Mode!"

The sword appeared in my hand as I held it up." Gravition Manipulation!" I flipped as all the blood rushed to my head, and I stood on the ceiling. A blast came from below ground and Savaris jumped out." Nice trick, youngen." He said, looking around." Let me guess you're invisible?" " Nope." I stated, changing my gravity again and flipping to the ground. I landed on the Heaven's Blade." I was on the roof." I said as I stood on his back." One of the new upgrades I mentioned, along with how I found you. I jumped off him and gave him back his sword." But that was to easy, battle's not done." I said, my DITE forming." Restoration 10, Magic Wand!" My wand appeared and I held it out." Summon! Layfon Alsief!"

Niina's Pov

I watched as Jason drew his wand." Summon! Layfon Alsief!" I looked at Layfon, he grabbed his DITE and dropped into the portal below him. Back next to Jason, Layfon dropped out of thin air, landing on his feet.

Jason's Pov

" Hey! So not fair!" Savaris yelled." It's a 1 on 1 battle!" " No, rules state that fighters can use any power their DITE's have to win, My wand can allow me to summon Layfon, meaning he can now fight with me." I stated, smirking." Restoration 09! Tech Mace!" I yelled, my DITE turning into my mace." Upgrader!" I yelled. Nanobots shot out from the edges of my mace, connecting onto Layfon's DITE. The Dite turn blue and the Nanobots flew back into the mace.

I changed my DITE to my Ice Lance." Ice Rink Arena!" I yelled, turning the area into ice like before. My shoes grew skates. along with Layfon's." Restoration!" Layfon's blade appeared, as he skated toward the Heaven's Blade." HA!" Layfon struck, missing, figures. I skated away from Savaris, towards the wall." Are you really that big of a wimp?" Savaris asked. I held out the lance." Ice Path!" Ice shot from the tip, creating a ramp. I skated up, briefly turning upside down, before I turned over. I switched back to the DITE." Restoration 05! Wind Staff!" I held the staff out as I spun, creating a tornado around myself. I landed on the ice, jumping out of the twister. The tornado shot towards Savaris, sending him into the wall." Telekinesis!" I lifted my empty hand, pulling it towards me.

Savaris was shot forward, then up, then down, repeatedly. When I decided to stop, I let him fall to the ground." Ice Melt!" My skates disappeared with Layfon's, and the arena melted." Now that you've seen almost all my weapon's, I won't trouble you with the others, I have no use for them. I shall finish you off." I said, holding out the DITE." RESTORATION 13! CREATION GAUNTLETS!" I crashed my knuckles together after the fists has formed.

" Another upgrade, one I find quite effective." I said, raising my hands above my head." CREATION TRANSFORMATION!" My body shifted, as I slowly, once again, changed into another form. This time, though, I wasn't a contamaniod, I was a dragon

. ?q=4662406759253520&id=e02db0351ed121c64c5a2f19b610 a99e

I tilted down my head." RAWR!" I growled, fire shoot out of my mouth. Burning where Savaris was. I shot another fire ball and swung my tail. I hit him." AH!" He crashed into a wall, any harder and he would've gone straight through. I glared at him, eyes glowing. I stomped the ground, creating plants that held him down. I turned towards him, shooting out a water beam. I may only be a few feet tall, but I was powerful. I glaredonce again before changing back. But something was wrong, Savaris was smirking.

It all happened so fast, but the next thing I know, Savaris is free, I'm bleed on the ground, and Savaris has a blade at my throat." You had me, but changed back, that was you flaw." I nodded, careful not to touch the blade. But my vision was fading, I was about to go out cold." You okay bud?" " Not really." I responded. My head throbbing, and my mouth tasted like blood." I think it's just the bl-" I was out.

Niina's Pov

I saw Jason, limp, out cold." FELLI! GET THE MEDICS!" I yelled, jumping over the barrier, along with the Heaven's Blades. I ran towards Jason with Harley and Sharnid." JASON!" I yelled, Layfon was already next to me, muttering things like, 'Oh no' , 'Not good' , and 'This is bad'." Well of course it's bad! He's out cold!" I yelled." No, not that, it's what happens WHEN he's out cold."

Layfon's Pov

Ever since Jason was a kid he was different, cause of his rare Kai type. And Elemental Kai users have a specail emergency defense. One that I know Jason can use well, but it's still not to good." Stand back!" One of the Medics yelled, about to put Jason on the strecher." NO YOU STAND BACK!" I yelled with Savaris." And I should probably run now that I think about it." The Heaven's Blade said, before running in the oppisite direction." To late." I said, looking at Jason's Gauntlets, all the gems had began to glow, along with the life symbol." Get back!" Everyone stepped backwards as strings shot out of the gems, and into their element.

Fire wrapped around the lava pool, Water connected with the small stream, Earth shot into the ground, Light cooned itself around a skylight, Air grabbed the air next to us, Darkness dove into a shadow, Ice found an ice patch in the corner, Storm went outside and pulled down a cloud, Tech lashed out to a nanobot on the wall, Magic leaped into my bracelet, and Life joined with a random medic." Emergency Detected, now activating Recon." A bunch of voices said, it was the gems, creepy right?

Everyone watched as the elements turned into a warrior, one for every element, from a green glowing energy, that came from the Life Symbol, formed a green pile of goo, which rose and created a golem. The warriors ran after Savaris, while the Golem started healing Jason.

2 Weeks Later, Jason's Pov

I sat up, looking around the room. It was dark, glancing at the clock, I saw it was 3:00 am." Jason?" I looked at my roommate, he had sat up in his bed." You awake?" He asked, eyes closed." Ya, What happened?" " You passed out, after fighting a Heaven's Blade." " Who won?" " Is that really the question you ask? Why not how you passed out, the answer being blood loss. Or how you're alive, answer being-" " The emergency dectection system activated Recon, I know, Who won?" " No one, they said it wasn't conclusive. That Savaris guy did beat you, but the things your gauntlets made beat him."

I sighed, at least I didn't loose." How long was I out?" " Bout 2 weeks." " Is it already September?" " Ya, why?" " Cause I have to fight a Heaven's Blade every month, and win, to stay here." " Why?" " I would've thought my brother had told you." " Nope, most the school doesn't even know about the battle, the just think you got sick. The thing that healed you erased everyone's memories, execpt mine and your platoon's. I would have been clueless had your brother not covered my ears."

* * *

Long I know, but you guys deserve it, I'll try to update sooner this time.

For my DigiMew fans, I'm sorry, but I have MAJOR writers block, and I'm thinking of abandoning that story, if you have any idea's please comment. I'm off to update StarSquad, Again, if you can tell me how to post pictures so you guys can see them, I'll try and get the forms on.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything Only my characters and Jason's DITE forms.

* * *

That morning, after the sun had risen, I walked to my Platoon 17's locker room, then into the mission room, the second I walked in I wish I hadn't." Good morning." Savaris said from the table, where he was eating a doughnut. Next to him sat Layfon, Niina, Sharnid, Felli, and Harley." Good morning." I forced a smile, sitting down and letting my pack sit next to me." I'm sure you heard, our battle was not conclusive." Savaris stated." Yes, I heard." I put my head on the table, not looking at anyone, I didn't want to." And I'm sure you know Recon was activated." " Yes." " And that those warriors beat the fool out of me, I still have a major sun burn."

" I know, I'm sorry, but in my defense. You know Recon unlocks full powers, and you and Layfe should have entered the shut down code." I said, still looking down." Well, you know you shouldn't push your Kai so hard. That's why Recon was activated, not that you were injured badly. Recon felt the Kai overload and shut you body down, medic only was released to cool you down and keep your Kai stable." " I know, I just didn't want to have to leave here, I knew if I lost, I'd have to transfer to Glendan, and I didn't wish to leave here." I mumbled into the table.

" That is no excuse, you know you could die if you are to overloaded, we didn't enter the shut down code because the Medics here couldn't have stablized your Kai type, especially with you that overloaded." I nodded, I could feel Niina, Sharnid, and Felli looking at me." And I know I have explaining to do." I said, glancing up at them." Harley told us, but I'm not sure I understand, I mean I understand the Elemental Kai, I've heard of it before, one of my cousins had it, he died at the age of 3." Niina said." What I don't understand is, why didn't you tell us?"

I looked up, my cheeks had tear stains on them." Because, I was under oath. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, I only told Harley cause I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, unless I said he could. I couldn't keep it from everyone, and I needed someone I could talk to if I thought something was wrong. I knew if I told Layfe, he would freak and tell the Heaven's Blades. All my life, people have worried about me, worried that I might die, like all the ones before me." I said, before grabbing my pack and DITE. I frowned one last time, before I ran from the room.

I dashed down the hall, tears flowing from my eyes." Suit Activate!" I yelled, holding out my DITE. Once my suit was on, I activated my helmet and ran to the edge of the city, I stood at the dome barrier, looking at the outside world, I sighed." Restoration 05! Wind Staff!" My staff formed in my hand, and I could tell the others were running after me, yelling to stop." I'm sorry." I said, before jumping out of the barrier, right before hitting the ground I yelled." Magic Beam! Destination! Rachel Wesmont! Thesaus!" I felt my body glow, a blue light incased me and I saw the others at the edge of the dome, calling my name, Layfon jumped out of the barrier, activating his rope weapon. He tried to hook onto to me, but I had already flown away.

I flew through the barrier of Theasus, below me, the wreckage of the battle was spread across downtown. I flew towards the college, and the dorms. Finally I saw Rachel, along with her brothers, sisters, and friends. I began descending, wiping my tears away, and scaring the hell out of the traffic. I finally landed infront of the group, I believe I surprised them, seeing how they screamed and jumped about 3 feet." Oh calm down, it's just me." I said, as the light faded." Jason?" Rachel looked confused." Hi." I said, as my DITE changed back.

Rachel hugged me." What are you doing here?" " I had a fight with my platoon." " What kind of fight?" " A bad one." " Oh." " Ya, so I came here, but I won't be here long, Layfe will probably be here in a few days, once he finds out where I am. I don't think he heard my destation, but he'll find me." " Does it have anything to do with this month's battle?" " Alot actually." Rachel know about my Kai type, she is my bestfriend after all, I told her before the Heaven's Blades found out, and I had to beg for them not to erase her memories." Aw." She hugged me tighter, leading me the other way." Where are we going?" " My dorm room." " But you have class." " No, I have to stay with you."

I sat on Rachel's bed, she had asked her sister, Brooke, to go to the office and say she was sick, of course Brooke did not comply, but after Rachel cried for 10 minutes straight( the girl has amazing lungs) Brooke gave in, mumbling something about how she would get sick if she kept crying." I find it completely rude that they force you to do something that could kill you." Rachel said, as she handed me a cupcake from the box on the counter." They only do it cause I refuse to stay in Glendan." " And I totally understand why you don't want to be there. I mean, I wouldn't either if I knew I'd be under full survallince and training, never able to leave. Always watched by everyone, especially in a Regio that is under constant attack." Rach agreed as she sat on Brooke's bed, eating her cupcake." Exactally why I don't want to be there, but I can't keep fighting them, I'm going to kill myself, my Kai needs a long time to cool down, and after the attack here, I had only a week to cool down before the fight, now it's been 2 weeks after the battle, and I feel awful, I'll probably get yelled at when Layfe finds me, telling me I know better than to transport when under that much stress, but I couldn't help it. He knows that Elemental Kai users can't control their temper very well, when I was a kid, and I fought him during training battles, I had to have a cup of ice near me, if I felt my temper rise, I had to chew a piece of the ice, letting it cool down before I fought again."

After the school day had ended, Brooke entered the room, her pack was stuffed with homework and her arms were full of Rachel's." Hey sis, here's your homework." Brooke said, dropping it into Rachel's lap, making Rachel fall backwards to keep it from falling on the floor." Oof!" I stared at the pile of books burying the girl." Oh, that's sad, I have less homework than that, and I live in an Academic Regio." I said, before getting up and helping Rachel gather the books and put them on her desk." I better get to work." She said, straching the back of her head and smiling.

4 Days Later

I sat on the couch in Rachel and Brooke's room, flipping through TV channels, I had been here ever since the fight. Today, Brooke and I had convinced Rachel to go to school, much to Rachel's dismay. The sad thing was, it took longer to get her up than out the door, I had to use the trident. I finally stopped as someone knocked on the door. I got up, looked at my self in the mirror, I looked fine, but it didn't hurt to check, and opened the door.

It was the dorm advisor, I let out a breath, at least it wasn't Layfe." Oh, it's you." " Well, of course it's me, it's the middle of the day, everyone's in class." " You mean Rachel isn't here?" " No, Brooke and I convinced her to go to class, well, if you count spraying her in the face with a trident convincing her." " Whatever, I have a letter for you, it's from you're brother, he must really want to find you, the mail room said he sent one to every Regio, if anyone saw you, they were supposed to give you it." She said, handing me a letter, a stamp with two swords making an 'X' behind a shield with a 17 on it, sat in the corner, the official mark of platoon 17." Thanks." I forced a smile." Don't worry, I didn't tell him you were here, I thought I'd let you decide wether or not you told him." I nodded, before she walked off, and I closed the door.

I sat on the couch, turning off the TV. I opened the envolope and slid out a letter.

' Dear Jason,

If you are reading this, that means you're in a Regio, at least you're not roaming outside, like Sharnid thought.

Anyway, everyone has been worried sick about you. The Heaven's Blades wanted to send a search party, but I convinced them not to, at least for now. As you read this, we will be waiting for your reply.

If you decide to reply, you have the option of staying at the current Regio you are in, or coming back here.

If you do not reply, or we have not recived one by June 13, The Heaven's Blades will send Savaris to every Regio, until he finds you, but he will have orders to forcefully bring you back.

Queen Alsheyra wants to note If you do send a reply, saying you want to stay where you are, she will not send a Heaven's Blade.

She has made it clear that you have a choice, and she will respect that. But she at least wants to know you're safe.

~Layfon Alsief, The Heaven's Blades, and Platoon 17'

I sighed, I knew he would try to find me, but sending a letter to every Regio? I didn't expect that, I surely didn't expect The Heaven's Blade's to sign as well, it even had the Royal Family crest, meaning Queen Alsheyra would honor her word. I finally grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

' Dear Layfe, and anyone who also reads this.

Yes, I am in a Regio, no I shall not say which, and to just be sure, I will send this with my staff, no stamp, no address, nothing. So if that was you plan, to bad, I'm smarter than I look. And by that, you must have guessed, I do not wish to be found, if I change my mind, which is unlikely, I will tell you. If you try to find me, I shall direct you back onto the Royal Family crest, which you and i both know, it means you shall honor your word, and if you choose to break it, you will suffer the consquences. If you do find where I am, and send anyone to forcefully retrive me, I will activate Recon, and if you don't remember how hard they can hurt, refer to Savaris.

I promise you, I am safe, I can take care of myself, I am with friends, that I will say, seeing as I have friends in ALL Regios. Don't even think about sending one of these dumb letters to the officails of all Regios, I am much more careful than you may think.

Queen Alsheyra, if you read this, I know by the crest, you will honor your word, you, I trust. It is everyone else I do not. As we both know, the crest represents that the Heaven's Blades cannot do anything, that does not include Layfe or the rest of my Platoon.

This is for my brother only. Layfon, I am truly sorry, I know I can't control my temper, but this has nothing to do with my temper, this is somoly because you do not trust that I can control my Kai, unlike you. And tell Harley, mother will be sending a few parts for your DITE, so it won't burn out.

~Jason Alseif.'

I looked at my letter, before adding a small note at the bottom. I stood." Restoration, 05." I held out the staff." Air, take this note to my brother, but do not leave any trace of where I am, once you have delievered it, send a signal to Felli, and send this message along with it, but only tell this to Felli, do not tell anyone else."

* * *

Sorry if it's shorter than some expected, this is what I wrote today when our power was out. Luckily I had a full battery charge, and now it's back on so I can post it, I'll right more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing expect Jason and Rachel's Gym Clothes, Jason's DITE forms, Max, Brooke, and Rachel( I will add more characters soon)

I do not own any TV shows in this chapter, I only used them as a reference, please don't sue me.

* * *

Felli's Pov

I stared out the window of the mission room, Fon Fon paced from one side of the room to another. Through the open window, an evolope floated through, suprising everyone. As everyone sat around the table, where the letter had landed, I felt a faint breeze next to me." Felli, don't tell anyone, but in case you need me, point your staff at the letter, it will tell you where I am, only you can see it though." Jason's voice rang in my head, before the wind disappated. " Wow, Jason is really good at threats." I looked at Fon Fon, they must have read the note already." He doesn't want to come back, didn't even say which Regio."

Jason's Pov

I looked out the window at the sunset, it had been a week since I sent the letter, and no one had come for me. Rachel had been letting me stay with her and Brooke, I slept on the couch. The only catch, I had to cook dinner. Which I happily agreed to, it's better than eating Rachel's burnt porkchops and not so mashed potatoes. Right now, we all sat on the couch, our plates on the coffee table, and the TV turned on America's Got Talent.

The Next Day

I walked down the sidewalk with Rachel and her friends." I don't know Rach, I should be back in the dorms." " Jason, you're the one who wanted to lay low." " Ya, and I meant lay low as in not leaving the dorm." But you said Layfon promised not to look for you." " Ya, but-" " No buts, you're at least coming for one day, maybe you'll like Theasus College." " If you haven't noticed, I'm a high school student." " So am I. But Theasus doesn't have a Highschool, the work isn't that hard anyway." " You come back with a pile of homework taller than you." " Be quiet."

I sat in Advanced Math. It was the afternoon, right after lunch, this morning I had to take a placement test. I apperantly did quite well, I had mostly Advanced classes, only one I was Intermidenate in was Langauge, but I'm a Military Arts student, I don't study Langauge, it doesn't help me in battle. Math does, caculating your oppenet's next move. Geography, understanding your location. Science, knowing what type of chemical has a reaction to you and your oppenet. History, past records of your enemy's weaknesses. Pyshical Education, Keeping your body in shape, same for Heath and Hygiene. Art, displaying your own technique and style. And of course Technology, DITE use and history. But that's not Theasus's Technology class, it's more using computers.

* * *

P.E.

I stood in my P.E. class, Rachel next to me. I was wearing my blue gym shorts, gold t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. Unlike Rachel, who was wearing pink tennis shoes, pink gym shorts, a light pink tye-dyed shirt, and her magenta hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a pink schrunchie." Could you have worn any more pink?" I asked, glancing at her." Uh, I have a pink bracelet back at the dorm." I sighed, looking at the teacher, who had just walked in, a cup of coffee in hand.

" Good morning class, as you know, today is the Physical Course." A majority of the class groaned." We also have a new student, here with us for a day." The coach said, smiling at me, then taking a sip of coffee." Now, listen up, I'll tell you only once how this course works. First you must climb the rope, ring the bell at the top, and run a lap around the track. Then you must do 10 pull ups, and push ups. Finally you must get on the balance beam, and do a handstand for as long as possible., if you cannot do a handstand, you may skip this. You will be graded on afficenticy, speed, and agility. We will go in alphabetical order Z-A by first name."

I watched as everyone did the course, I was told I could sit out if I wanted, since I hadn't been in the lessons for this course, but I said I would join in, it could be fun. Since R was before J, Rachel went ahead of me. She took 7 minutes to complete the course, since this was the last class, we didn't have a time limit, but we had to stay until everyone had a turn. Finally it was my turn.

I walked up to the rope and put on the gloves, prevents rope burns." Go." I grabbed the rope and began to climb. When I got to the top I rang the bell, slid down, and began my lap. I had to hold back my Kai, since it wanted to use Lightning Speed. Next I grabbed the chin up bar, doing 10 pull ups, and dropped down into push ups. It was easy, standard Military Arts training. Lastly I stood on the balance beam, placing my hands on the beam and pushing myself up.

The easy part of this was the handstand, the hard was balancing, I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my head, and the rest of my body was begining to become numb. My eyes got blurry, but I blinked them back into focus. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rachel, she was talking to one of her friends, Max. Half the class was staring at me, probably cause I've been up here for about 5 minutes. I kept my body still, my toes pointing upward, and my legs completly straight. I put all my leverage into my arms, and focused my balance on my waist. About 8 minutes after I started, I bent my leg towards my face and felt the blood rush back in. I slowly released my arms, twisting my body and standing on my feet. The entire class was silent, mouth open." What?"

I walked down the hall with Rachel after class." That was awesome! You did a handstand for 8 minutes!" " Ya, I could've gone alot longer, but I didn't want people thinking I'm different." I said, as we walked out the door, the courtyard was still quite crowded, even if classes ended an hour ago, clubs were just letting out now." Ya and no one will think that now." Brooke said, patting my shoulder." Oh, hush, I wasn't going to stop at the 3 minute mark, espiacilly when I can go at least 30." I responded, weaving through the crowd.

* * *

The Next Day

Once again, I stood in my P.E. class, I had decided to join the school. Today, we were playing dodge ball, I turned out to be pretty good, both at dodging, and throwing, unlike Rachel, who was dodging and bawling. I threw yet another red ball, nailing my oppent in the stomach. As I caught a ball aimed for Rachel, who was crying on the floor, for what reason I don't know. I aimed my arm back, ready to throw, but the ground shook as I tossed, the ball flew up, hit the wall above the person I aimed at, bounced off said wall, flew back across the room, and hit one of my teammates in the face, causing them to fall over from pain. The ball simply rolled away, landing at the wheel of one of the carts holding the other balls.

" Sorry!" I yelled, before the ground shook again, this seemed to be the first time everyone noticed the disturbance, looking out the window, you could clearly see we had stopped." Why aren't we moving?" A static sound rang across the room." Attention Thesaus, We seem to have stumbled across a Contaminiod. Do not panic, we are sending troops A and B out now. Please get to the safety shelters." I watched as the teacher told everyone to form a single file line, and carefully move towards the shelter.

I grabbed onto a beam when the ground shook." Please stay calm!" The coach yelled. I quickly broke from the line, running for my bag. I slid to a stop, grabbing the bench my bag was on as the Regio shook again." Jason, get back in line!" Coach Talia said. I tore open the bag and searched for my DITE. Grabbing it I ran for the door." Jason!" I felt one of the students grab my arm, attempting to pull me back into the line." LET GO!" I snatched my hand back and held out my DITE." Suit Activate!" The class stared as my DITE glew and my suit formed.

I looked at Lindsay and Brooke, Brooke had been in the locker rooms when the alarm sounded, both were staring at me. I turned back, running out the door, the hall was crowded, and it went silent when I dashed out of the gym. I continued down the hall, bumping into I don't know how many people. I finally got to an intersection, somewhat clear." This is pointless, the doors are probably already sealed." I muttered, holding out my DITE." Restoration 07! Storm Sword! Thunder!" My sword formed, a few people next to me screamed, not every day a student pulls out a sword." Mist Mode." I turned into mist, running through the most crowded hall, the one towards the exit.

I ran straight through people, scaring the fool out of them, as my sword would've killed them if it had not phased with me. A few teachers tried to grab me, but I phased through them and kept going, finally I ran through the door, turning solid again, and suprising one of the teachers." Morning." I said, my DITE changing back." What? How?" " Sorry, no time to talk, have to go kill a huge bug." I yelled as I ran past her, and the line of kids behind her.

As I got to the end of the sidewalk, I could tell the kids in the line were looking at me." Well if you aren't going to help me, at least go hide in the dumb shelter!" I yelled turning around, before I looked at the roof of a tall building on the other side of the street. I ran back a few feet before turning around, and activating my helmet. I ran and jumped before I was hit by a car. The driver of the car hit the brakes, and the horn, as I soared to the roof of the stucture, quickly hopping to the next.

* * *

Sorry if anything is spelled incorrectly. I'm on vacation, a camping vacation, and the dumb bugs are eating me alive, so I'm sorry if I don't post soon, the only reason I can post now is we're at the ranger station (my sister walked through poison ivy) and they have wireless internet. So I'll post when I get home(Won't be long, she's allergic to poison ivy) and I'm sorry it's short, I have to help set up tents and make fires to.


End file.
